I'll Never Forget
by ButterflyDontFlyAway
Summary: He found her long ago, but after Lady Galadriel tells him of their fate they soon find themselves in love, but love is never meant to be easy and neither is life. Legolas/OC, Rated M for smut.
1. My Prince

A/N. Okay so i posted this story before, but it wasn't very good so i've reposted it and changed it completely. the story line is almost the same but there is most detail behind their relationship in the first chapter. Anyway i've renamed it and posted it on my new account as i forgot which email i used for my other account anyway without further delay the first chapter for my story I'll Never Forget.

Oh btw Italics are flashbacks =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from Orlando Bloom ;) lol i wish!

'Legolas!' cried out a small elfling in laughter.

legolas looked around to see the young child who was calling his name. Bouncing towards him was a small blonde child, her face lighting up with joy as he smiled at her. It was hard to believe that only three months ago she was that broken down elfling who had just lost her parents in an orc attack. Legolas had found her curled up with her dead parents crying blood smeared on her face and clothing. Legolas had seen many things in his life but seeing such a young child begging for her parents back was something very different to the wars he had experianced.

_Legolas was riding with his men to Lothlorien they had been travelling for a week trying to get there as quickly as possible, they were lucky as they had so far not come across any enemies. But that was when he saw it, "Stop!" called out Legolas pointing at the bodies. Legolas dismounted his horse and walked towards them, at first sight it looked like three bodies, one elf, one elleth and a elfling. The elleths eyes were still open staring blankly into the distance still and unblinking her child curled up beside her. Her long blonde hair matted in blood. Her partner was close by he was on his front a sword not far from his hand. It was then he saw the elfling move, she was sobbing clingling onto her mothers dress._

"_Mama," she was moaning quietly over and over, "Mama come back, please, mama."_

_Legolas rushed over to the young child putting a hand on her shoulder, "Shh my child, friends are here now," Said Legolas giving her shoulder a calming squeeze. The girl looked up at him her face was covered in her mothers blood, as was her blue dress. The girl clinged onto her mothers dress started sobbing once more her beautiful long hair covered in blood clingling to her fragile body._

"_Help me, please, help my mama," begged the girl. Legolas picked her up into his arms instantly his heart aching her her. The girl started to scream for her parents unwilling to leave them, Legolas started to stroke her hair trying to soothe her._

"_Look after the bodies, I will take the girl to Lothlorien, I will send men to come help bring them back to the city," commanded Legolas as he mounted his horse sitting the girl infront of him one arm around her as she continued to cry for her parents. _

Legolas looked down at the girl and smile on his face, she was safe now. He had discovered after some prying what her name was. She was so broken that first week.

_Legolas walked to the door, she was in there, she had been in there crying since her parents were buried. At that moment it all became reality for her, she had screamed for her parents as Legolas held her back giving her soothing words. Legolas walked through the door to find her curled up on her bed sobbing once again. Legolas sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair, it broke his heart to see a child in such a state._

"_It's okay to cry, I did when I lost my mother, but I was older then you. She also died from an orc attack. I cried for days, but then i realised i had to try and be happy because no mother wants their child to cry forever," Legolas said softly. The girl stopped sobbing and turned around to him looking up at him. _

"_My name is Ordeanna," she sniffed. Legolas smiled at her, it was the first time she had talked to him._

"_And mine is Legolas."_

"Legolas, may be go for a walk please? I want to see more of the golden wood!" Exclaimed Ordeanna.

"As you wish young lady, have you told Haldir where you are?" Asked Legolas only getting an excited nod from the elfling.

_Lady Galadriel looked apon Legolas as they sat by the river. She then turned her gaze to the water._

"_You cannnot take her with you," she said simply. Legolas looked at her with shock and anger._

"_Why? I found her, I am closest to her," he said desperately._

"_She must remain here, untill she is of age. Haldir will care for her, as will everyone else in this wood, we shall raise her together," the lady said simply. She then looked at legolas almost smiling at him. "You will love her prince, you will marry her and she will bare your children. It would not be right for you to raise her. You will visit over the years and as she grows so will your love for her. Remember this prince." And with that Galadriel stood and walked away leaving Legolas alot to think about._

As they walked Ordeanna asked him many questions about his home and Legolas answered them happily. He watched her run ahead and spin around kicking up the golden leaves, giggling as she did so. She kept running back to Legolas as she found an intresting tree or a statue tugging his hand begging him to come see. After half an hour of walking Legolas stopped her and sat her down to talk.

"Ordeanna, I must return to my home now," he explained softly.

"May I come along too?" She asked looking up from playing with her sleeves.

"No, I'm afriad not. You must stay here, I will visit whenever I pass this way or whenever I can," promised Legolas as she crawled onto his lap.

"I'll miss you my prince," she said her voice muffled as she buried her head into his chest his arms wrapping around her.

"I'll miss you too my small princess."

Many Years Later

Legolas was in the stables brushing down his beautiful white horse when an elf tapped his shoulder. Legolas spun around to find his friend Thalion.

"What is it friend?" asked Legolas as his friend grinned at him handing him a letter.

"It is from Lothlorien, I thought i would deliver it myself," he said winking turning and walking away from his friend. Legolas waited till Thalion was out of view and sat on a nearby stool. He fingered the letter carefully before openning it.

_Dearest Legolas_

_I am writing to tell you of my departure from Lothlorien. By the time this letter reaches you I shall be arrving within two days time. I crave to see you again my love. I cannot wait to feel your touch again._

_With care and love_

_Your princess Ordeanna._

A smile crept onto legolas' face, it was time. Soon they would be joined, together for eternity. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he remembered their last meeting.

_Legolas had kept his promise he had visited every few years, he had watched her grow into a young elleth. As he rode into the golden wood he remembered how they had flirted with each other last time he had seen her. He wanted to hold her close and never let go. It wasn't long before he entered the small town within the wood. A guard came to him as legolas slid off his horse, he handed the reins to guard and looked around for Ordeanna. It wasn't long before she was walking towards him. She had changed so much over the years, Her long hair was even longer and reached her theighs, it had turned even paler with years almost white. Her skin was pale and flawless she was thin her body not very shapely save for her hips. She wasn't tall for an elleth but it added to her innocence. She smiled widely apon seeing her prince her bright blue eyes lighting up. As she reached him her hand reached out for his, taking her hand legolas sliently took her away from prying eyes. As they walked they kept looking into each others eyes. Eventally they stopped in a small beautiful clearing. The silver trees streaching up above them the golden leaves adoring the floor as more fell slowly around them._

_Legolas turned to face her and smiled at her gently, she returned his smile lacing her fingers between his. He stepped closer to her his hand resting on her slim waist. He leaned his forhead against hers looking into her eyes. Their lips so close. Ordeanna's breathing became swallow as nerves kicked in. Legolas let go of her hand and instead placed it on the back of her head. His other hand snaked round to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Ordeanna closed her eyes softly as did Legolas as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Ordeanna's hands found their way around his neck her fingers finding its way through his long hair. Legolas broke away and leaned his forehead against hers once again. After a few moments he stepped away taking her hand leading her down to the floor to lie next to him. _

_They laid together in the leaves kissing each other for awhile before legolas pulled her closer his hand on her waist trailing down to her theigh._

"_I want to see your body, to feel it under my hand," he mumbled horsely into her ear as his hand gripped the skirt of her dress trying to control his urges. "Marry me Ordeanna, please. I love you more then anything," begged legolas looking into her eyes, pleading with her. Ordeanna looked at him stroking his face gently with her delicate hand._

"_Yes my prince, I love you also. I want to join with you for the rest of days," Ordeanna said just before Legolas covered her mouth with his._

"_On the night of our joining, I will take you, not before and not after," he said stroking her hair as he kissed her once again._

The rest of his visit was filled by him staying by her side continusly. They spent their nights whispering sweet nothings to each other, planning their joinning and talking long walks together. It was a sad day when Legolas left, he would have taken Ordeanna with him but he wanted to make sure everything was ready for her. In the last two months Legolas had been planning their wedding down to the last detail, he wanted it to be perfect for her, the only thing he had left out was her dress, that was one thing he was going to let her choose.

It was close now, only three days untill their wedding, he couldn't wait to see her, but they had agreed not to see each other before the wedding that was why she was arrving so close to the day. Legolas stood from his stood and started to walk up the slight hill towards the palace. He entered the palace through a back door and walked through the hallway towards the throne room. He pushed open the doors and walked towards his father who was seated on the throne, he sat in a smaller throne next to him still grinning as the day's court proceedings began.

Thranduil looked round at his son as the prince placed his circlet onto his head, he saw him grinning widely and smiled knowing what was making his son so happy.


	2. Bonding For Eternity

A/N. How great am i? Updating the very next day! I know right ;) anyway so enjoy please review need to know how i'm doing and/or just fuel my ever growing ego ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own it! :'(

Two days passed and word reached Legolas that Ordeanna had arrived he long to see her, to run down to her quarters and hold her. Unfortunately he couldn't, not just because they had promised not to see each other till their wedding but also his father hadn't told him where she was just as an extra precaution. He had been in his suite all day pacing back and forth, doing any work that was needed and reading. He had finally run out of things to do when Thalion knocked on his door. Legolas rushed over to the door thankful for the company. He opened the door to a grinning Thalion holding about four bottles of elven wine and two very large wine glasses, he barged in straight past Legolas and to the sofa seating himself down and placing the wine on the small coffee table in front of him.

"Please.. come in," said Legolas rolling his eyes closing the door behind his life long friend.

"My friend, this is your last day as a free man. You can't just sit around waiting," grinning the blonde elf. Thalion was a tall skinny elf with dark brown eyes, he had never been talented with the sword or bow and so had never built up a broad frame. He instead had become Legolas' advisor travelling with him to any meetings he have to take and standing by him in the throne room during court giving him any advise where needed.

"So your idea was to get drunk and talk about my single days?" asked Legolas sitting opposite Thalion an eyebrow raised at his old friend.

"See my friend you always know how I think," Thalion replied winking at Legolas while pouring him a large glass of wine.

* * *

><p>Ordeanna was sat in a small room. She looked around the room, she had been showed here earlier. She was sat on the sofa knowing that her prince was somewhere in the palace. She looked down at the book in her lap, she had been reading about the history of Mirkwood, all the important decisions and battles that had gone on through history. She put the book down on a nearby table and walked over to the open window looking out at the night sky. There was then a knock at her door Ordeanna turned to see Haldir walking through in. He smiled at her closing the door behind him.<p>

"It seems like yesterday that the lady handed you to me, you were so young barely 3 years," sighed Haldir sitting down on the sofa as Ordeanna walked towards him and next to him, "I know I am not your real father but I feel like I am loosing my daughter all the same."

"But you are my father," Ordeanna smiled sadly her hand finding his and holding it tightly in hers. "I don't really remember my real parents, I remember crying for them but when I think of my father I think of you papa."

Haldir smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "You are my star my darling Ordeanna, I wish I didn't have to say goodbye so soon."

"It's not goodbye papa, I will still see you, whenever I can. I shall just be married, you wont leave straight away will you?"

"No my dear I shall stay for a few days after your bonding," Haldir put his arm around her shoulders pulling her in close kissing her forehead.

"I love you papa," sighed Ordeanna nestling her head into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember that elleth? You know, um, the one with that lovely shapely body? In the grey heavens," Slurred Thalion as he messily poured himself another glass of wine.<p>

"Oh yes I remember, she wouldn't keep her hands off me. That did end up being a very good night," Laughed Legolas taking another swig of the elven wine. By this point both elves were very drunk and were almost through their last bottle of wine. They had talked to the early hours of the morning about all their womanly conquest. Soon the conversation had turned serious.

"Legolas, don't you find it strange at all? You watched the girl grow up basically. You've known her since she was a child and now to see her as a elleth, when you look at her don't you see the young girl she once was?" asked Thalion leaning back in his chair.

"Well no, I mean I've know here as the child she once was, but I don't see a child. I see a elleth who has over come such difficultly in such a short life. I see a beautiful elleth who can make me smile even after I have the most difficult day," Legolas smiled to himself remembering her face.

"Why here? Why not just a elleth from Mirkwood?"

"When I found her that day, I saw a side to her that I have never seen any other elleth show me. She showed me that she needed me, that she was fragile. She has never tried to hide that from me she has always shown me how much she needed me. Oh and I also love her," Legolas grinned as he placed down his wine glass. It was then that the light outside caught his attention, it was just before sunrise. Legolas jumped up panicked and ran to the bathroom to wash his face. "Oh no!" he muttered continuously as he brushed out the braids in his hair. "Thalion, get ready! We have half an hour!"

Thalion drunkly looked round at the window and jumped up, he was so surprised by the time that it almost sobered him up.

"See you in half an hour my friend!" exclaimed Thalion rushing out the door to dress into his formal tunic.

Legolas finished his hair and walked over to the wardrobe pulling out the tunic he had made for the day. It was green with full length sleeves, knee length with slits up the sides finishing at the hips. It had a high collar with a golden clasp at the neck followed by golden buttons following down the middle. Around the neck, sleeves and hem of the tunic was golden leaves sewn in with branches. It was made out of the finest silk and just perfect for a day like this. Undressing Legolas put on a pair of black leggings and his black dress boots slipping on the tunic Legolas smiled.

This was it he was going to marry the young elleth he had longed for. Leaving the room Legolas made his way out of the castle and through the gardens till he came to a small garden hidden by high bushes the only entrance way was a small arch just big enough to fit two elves through together. He walked through to find many elves standing and waiting, dressed in their finest clothing. They had now cleared a path as soon as Legolas walked in. at the end was his father Thranduil dressed in his finest he was waiting to conduct the ceremony. Next to Thranduil was a young elleth holding a silk green pillow with gold trimming, on the pillow was two silver circlets, one was a male's circlet and the other was a females both for the ceremony. Legolas walked up to his father and stood beside Thalion who almost looked sober.

He looked around at all the flowers he had planted there and the rose archway above Thranduil. It was beautiful and with the morning dew everything shined. It wasn't long now till he saw her walking through that archway.

As she stepped through Legolas stomach went crazy with butterflies. She was so beautiful, more so then last time he saw her. Her white blonde hair hung all around her, her white dress tightly fitting around her small chest the skirt billowing out around her trailing half a meter behind her. The neck line was low and off the shoulders, the sleeves tight around the top of her arms till her elbows of which billowed out again into long bell shaped sleeves. The dress was adorned with a silver thread sewn all over her dress in flowers and branches. She looked up to see Legolas a smile spread across her face, Haldir was following close behind her dressed in his formal Lothlorien guard uniform.

Ordeanna held her hand out for Legolas as soon as she was close enough to him his hand in turn reaching out for hers gripping it tightly in his hand afraid that if he let go he might loose her. She stood opposite him and looked into his eyes thankful to be near him again. It was then that Thranduil began.

"We have come here today to unite Legolas and Ordeanna for eternity. We bond them together so they might continue on in their life's knowing they may always lean on each other," the elven king tied a silk rope around their adjoining hands as he said this. "Legolas, please say your vows."

"I, Legolas, take you, Ordeanna, to spend the rest of our days together, so we may start a family and love each other for eternity," Legolas smiled gripping her hand, giving her a slight squeeze, she was shaking now getting more nervous as the minutes went by.

"I, Ordeanna, take you, Legolas, to spend the rest of our days together, so we may start a family and love each other for eternity," Ordeanna's voice was now shaky and was now on the verge of tears.

Thranduil smiled at them, their love was so innocence and sweet, they had so much to come in their long life's so much hurt. The king took Legolas' circlet and placed it on his head and then took the other circlet and placed it upon Ordeanna's head. "You are now joined together, bonded for life. You have taken your vows before everyone here today, honour them." Thranduil untied them from each other and then stepped between them "I present Prince Legolas Greenleaf and his new wife Princess Ordeanna Greenleaf. Let us feast!" exclaimed Thranduil as he walked forward and out of the small garden. As everyone walked out Ordeanna and Legolas couldn't tear their eyes away from each other.

"My princess," Legolas mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. As he pulled away he entwined his fingers with hers and started to lead her up to the feasting hall. They walked up silently, stealing glances from each other as they did so.

When they arrived they were greeted with music and laughter. There was many elves dancing and drinking, celebrating that their prince had at last married. Although to a elleth they had never seen they were joyful all the same. Thranduil stood up from his chair at the top table raising his glass, the music stopped and the room went silent. "Now that the couple has chosen to join us, let us feast!" Thranduil cried out joyfully taking a drink from his glass that seemed to be filled with elven wine. The king waved them over to his table as everyone found their way to their seats. As they sat the music began once again and food was brought out to everyone. Legolas kept putting his hand on her knee reassuring her every so often.

As they ate everyone talked around her, nothing was like this in the golden wood, everything was so calm and quiet. Eventually the eating was done, as people started to get up and dance Legolas stood and offered his hand to her.

"I cannot do any of these dances," Pleaded Ordeanna almost laughing as she took his hand.

"Do not worry my princess, you shall learn quickly," replied the prince as he lead her to the dance floor. Legolas spun her around into him one arm on her waist and the other holding her hand he lead her in the fast paced dance. Soon Ordeanna had gotten used to the steps and was soon laughing as she danced along to the music her hair spinning around her. Hours passed as they drank and danced and before they knew it the sun was setting. Ordeanna was dancing with Thalion when Legolas tapped his friend on his shoulder.

"May I steal my wife away for a moment or two?" asked Legolas smiling at them both.

"Of course my friend, go right ahead," Thalion said as he turned and walked away, not before giving Legolas a wink.

"Come my dear, I think its time we left," Legolas put his hand on the small of her back and lead her away out of the feasting hall and down the hallway towards the royal living quarters. Ordeanna remained quiet knowing what was about to happen. It wasn't like she had never thought about it but all the same it was still something new, something unknown to her. She was told it can be painful, for some it was more painful then others. The lady had told her that some elleths were, smaller, then others which could make it more painful all the while some elves were, bigger, then others all of which added to how painful or how easy it would all be.

Soon Legolas was opening the door to his chambers leading her in. Ordeanna's eyes were drawn towards the king size bed draped in green silk her eyes fixed upon it. Legolas closed the door behind them and walked over to Ordeanna he pulled her round to face him his hand travelling round to the back of her dress resting on the one clasp that was keeping her dress up.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" asked Legolas looking deep into her eyes. Ordeanna nodded taking a deep breathe in as he undid the clasp. The dress fell from her slender body, she was completely naked now in front of him her small breasts rising up and down as her breathe became swallow, his eyes travelled down from her breasts past her slim stomach and to her womanhood. Ordeanna was now shaking her nerves taking over. Legolas took her hands and rested them on the buttons on his tunic asking her to undress him. With shaking hands she slowly undid his tunic revealing his toned chest once she had finished undoing the tunic she slid the tunic off his broad shoulders. Legolas took off his boots and the young elleth started to undo the ties on his leggings, soon she was sliding them off his hips and down his legs. As Ordeanna stood up she looked down at him quickly, he was big, she was sure she would never fit her hand around him and long, very long. Legolas caught her graze and brought her face up to his, the young elleth slid off her shoes and let Legolas kiss her. He then took her hand and lead her to the bed, she sat down her back on the pillows her legs together.

The prince sat in front of her his hands travelling from her ankles to her knees, once at her knees he pulled her legs apart making Ordeanna taking in a deep breath at his sudden movement. Legolas' hands continued to travel up her legs they stopped at her hips to which Legolas pulled her down so she was no longer sat up. He climbed on top of her his body hovering above hers.

"Are you afraid?" asked Legolas to which Ordeanna nodded slowly, "Don't be, I shall be as gentle as I can." Legolas stroked her hair and kissed her gently his other hand travelling down to her breast. His tongue begged her lips for entry to which she happily obliged, as their tongues fort for dominance his hand found her breast his fingers rolling her nipple around inbetween his fingers, Ordeanna gasped her back arching up towards his hand her body betraying her nerves as she begged for more through her moans. Legolas pried his mouth away from hers and down her neck her moans becoming more audible. His lips soon found the other nipple flicking it with his tongue Ordeanna moaned out loudly her back arching more towards him. His hand now bored of playing with her nipple slid down towards her mound. Ordeanna gasped loudly as his fingers felt her, she was wet already, his fingers found her clitoris and started to rub she bucked her hips against him uncontrollably as she bit her lip trying to hide her need to scream. Legolas stopped praising her breast with his mouth and moved back up to her lips kissing her hungrily. Soon she was wet enough, Legolas slipped a finger inside her, she let out a scream against his mouth in pleasure her hands gripping his back. She was tight all around him, she was small, he had hoped she would not be, he longed not to cause her any pain.

Legolas slid his finger out and positioned himself above her his other hand stroking her face.

"You are my light, my princess," Legolas soothed kissing her forehead.

"And you are my everything my prince," Smiled Ordeanna softly as her breathing heaved once again.

Legolas leaned his forehead against hers as he started to push into her, the elleths face started to twist in pain and soon she was crying out in pain. Legolas closed his eyes tightly trying to block out her cries, soon her hands were pushing against his chest as her cries turned into shouts of pain. All Legolas could do was apologise over and over. Soon he was in her completely, he could hear her breathing heavily he opened his eyes to find her crying.

"My love, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you," Legolas begged for her forgiveness wiping away her tears. Legolas stayed still for a moment allowed her to adjust to his member within her. But soon his body betrayed him as he started to rock back a forth his lips finding hers. The pain soon soothed and in place was pleasure, Ordeanna was soon arching towards him begging for more. Legolas moved his head into the crook of her shoulder to allow himself to moan out in pleasure. Ordeanna was soon shouting out in pleasure unable to control herself her nails were digging into his back. Legolas' pace was getting faster and faster as he felt his climax building up.

He shifted himself so his was above her looking into her eyes, his pace now slow but firm, his strokes getting harder and harder. It wasn't long before he was pounding into her as hard as he could desperate for his release. Each time he reached deep within her she screamed out in pleasure, they were both almost at their climax both hot and panting. Legolas' hands were now gripping the sheets as Ordeanna's nails dug deeper into his back. Ordeanna reached her climax her hips bucking uncontrollably against her as she tighten around him again and again screaming out his name, before Legolas knew it he had reached his climax, he spilled his hot seed within her crying out her name also.

He rolled off her panting, her gathered Ordeanna into his arms and kissed her forehead, he looked down at her, her eyes closed. She was tired after the long day and wished for sleep. The prince smiled and stoked her hair from her face.

"Sleep well my love."


	3. Gardens And Court

A/N. Okay! so I finally got a review =D yey after almost 200 people reading my story I get a review! Yey! okay but seriously I crave reviews! =(

Okay so I think this has turned ever so slightly into a AU buttt not majorly so no worry's just read this chapter and let me know if I should change some of the summary to a little AU at the end =)

If anyone has anyone questions then please ask away and I shall answer them in the next chapter so everyone can see them =)

Disclaimer: I don't own it =(

Legolas awoke the next morning to find his new wife curled up to his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair gently to awake her slowly. It wasn't long before her eyes were fluttering open looking up at Legolas.

"My prince," she mumbled softly her hand reaching up to his face stroking it softly. Ordeanna adjusted herself so she was sitting up wincing as she did so feeling sore from the night before.

"Did I hurt you last night?" Legolas asked softly.

"No, well at first but then it felt good, like nothing I've ever felt before," Ordeanna smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and swung her legs on the edge over the bed. She pulled back the sheets and stood up quickly hurrying over to the chest of draws opening them she found a chemise and slipped it over her head covering her body. Legolas laughed as she skipped back to him suddenly stopping and looking down at the bed in shock. Legolas followed her eyes down to the bed and saw a blood stain on the bedding about the size of his fist. Ordeanna bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry, it's normal many elleths bleed their first time. I'll have someone change the sheets," Legolas stood and pulled on a pair of leggings to cover himself. Ordeanna nodded silently walking over to the wardrobe on her side of the bed. Opening the doors she found many dresses all as beautiful as the last. Picking out a violet dress she pulled it over her head and brushed her hair quickly.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Ordeanna asked kindly hoping he would be hers for this one day.

"No, I'm yours for the day I made sure of that my dear."

Ordeanna grinned broadly running up him as he started to button up a tunic and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek repeatedly. Legolas laughed moving his face to kiss her softly on the lips.

"What do you wish to do today my love?" breathed Legolas as he broke away from the kiss.

"I want you to show me everything, the palace, the gardens and the woods!" exclaimed Ordeanna as she quickly walked to put on some shoes.

"Very well my love, but not the woods, they are far too dangerous."

She waited eagerly on the sofa watching him as he finished getting changed. As they walked Legolas explained where they were as they walked hand in hand, he showed her the library, the throne room and many other rooms. After a few hours of talking and walking around the palace they entered the gardens. Legolas showed her the many different summer gardens, each with their own colour theme, Ordeanna's favourite being the purple garden due to the lavender.

"why are they called the summer gardens?" asked Ordeanna as she spun around walking backwards giggling as she talked to Legolas.

"Well, we pride ourselves in our gardens, we have different gardens for each season, during the winter months we use the winter gardens as they all carry trees and bushes that do best in the winter and the summer gardens for all of the flowers," Smiled Legolas as Ordeanna twirled about around to watch where she was going.

"I'm glad I'm always going to have somewhere pretty to go."

* * *

><p>Ordeanna awoke to find once again Legolas had gotten up before her, she never blamed him he was a prince he was busy. Not much had happened in the past months, their night activities had been, well nightly. She had enjoyed their intimate time together but she had wished he was there in the morning, she wouldn't see him till dinner now. It wasn't long before Ordeanna heard a knock at her door.<p>

"Come in," she called from her bed as she sat up. In walked three beautiful elleths, her ladies in waiting. She had been introduced to them on her second day as a princess, they were to help her change in the mornings, do her hair, give her simulating conversation and abide to her bidding. Legolas had been so kind to her on her first few days, allowing her to wear her Lothlorien clothing of which was loose and casual, unfortunately she couldn't continue to wear the clothing and had to start dressing as the women of Mirkwood. It was an odd fashion for the elves, much tighter and more skirt, petticoats, stockings and even corsets, although not as tight as how human women wore them but still constricting.

Here the hair was worn mostly up, although sometimes down but still adorned with jewellery and styled perfectly. Everything here had tradition, although weddings were small everything else seemed grand. Every time Ordeanna walked through the palace people had to bow or curtsey addressing her as my lady, of which Ordeanna had found so unnecessary, once she had tried to tell an elf that the formalities weren't needed but one of her ladies in waiting had stopped her telling her that these were the ways of Mirkwood and she would be much obliged if she respected them, in the most kindest of ways of course.

Ordeanna picked herself out of bed as her ladies curtsied greeting her. One of her ladies walked to her drawers bring out her under garments, this lady was named Melda, she remained quiet often and only spoke when needed, she had long dark ebony hair that she wore in a high complicated style, her dresses always dark colours, the skirts full and her corset tight. It wasn't long after Melda came to her service that Ordeanna learnt that she was once lady in waiting to Legolas' mother Vanessë before her untimely death. Another of one Ordeanna's ladies in waiting was Lassiel, she was a sweet elleth with bright copper hair, of which she wore in a plait piled on the back of her head in a bun with two loose pieces of hair curled framing her face. Lastly there was Alya, she was almost the same age as Ordeanna and tended to be very chatty, she often wore her long golden hair down in curls a gem head band sweeping it back. She tended to wear pastel colours and plain dresses never overstated.

Lassiel had picked out a beautiful dark red dress with golden accents, the sleeves off the shoulders and the skirt large carrying a lot of material. After being tied into the dress Ordeanna sat as her hair was pulled and curled into a beautiful half up hair style by Alya, it wasn't long before Alya was adoring her hair with a small and understated gold tiara. Ordeanna studied herself in the full length mirror, she was so different to how she arrived, almost like a whole new person was staring back.

"My lady, today you have been requested to come to court," Explained Melda watching Ordeanna as she studied herself.

"Why? I haven't been requested before," asked Ordeanna slightly puzzled

"Well, usually, you would have started coming to court after your engagement, due to Prince Legolas requesting that we ease you into society here we have waited to introduce you to court, the prince has now requested you make your first appearance," said Lassiel as she adjusted Ordeanna's dress. Ordeanna nodded and took a deep breathe and walked out of the room her ladies following shortly behind her. She walked in till she reached the throne room doors two guards opened them and revealed a room full of elves and elleths talking and laughing, Legolas and Thranduil were sat at the other end of the room Thranduil being sat on a grander throne to Legolas, next to Legolas was a throne similar to his.

As soon as Ordeanna entered the room, it fell silent everyone bowing or curtseying for Ordeanna, something which she was still very much not used to as of yet. Legolas waved his hand discretly beckoning her to sit next to him, Ordeanna walked forward through everyone as the remained silent and low she sat next to her prince and the room returned to normal.

"I'm glad you came today my princess," soothed Legolas as his hand reached out for hers and gripped it tightly in his. Court was interesting for Ordeanna, most of the time they gossiped with each other, sometimes people would start dancing. She didn't totally understand the reason why they held court but that would have to be a question she asked Legolas later. While she ran through these thoughts she caught the gaze of an elleth with long blonde curls swept back with pearl pins, she wore a dark blue dress with bell shaped sleeves and a dipped neckline that showed her amble breast heaving beneath her corset. Ordeanna had to admit she was stunning her brow arched perfectly over her green almond shaped eyes, her nose cute and button shaped, her lips small in length but full all of which set beautifully in her heart shaped face. The elleth looked at Ordeanna with discontentment, looking at her up and down her brow raised she then looked at Ordeanna straight in the eye her eyes narrowing slightly before turning around and walking out of the room. Stunned at this Ordeanna lent in towards Legolas.

"Who was the blonde elleth who just left?" she whispered carefully.

"Oh, um, I have no idea my love," Legolas replied quickly. Ordeanna nodded and turned her attention back to watching the dancing and tried to push the blonde elleth out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Ordeanna awoke suddenly with the feeling of a heavy weight within her stomach, sitting up quickly when the feeling turned into a feeling of sickness. It wasn't long before Ordeanna was running into the bathroom throwing up.<p>

A/N. Mawhahahahahaha =D


	4. Not Saying A Word

A/N. okay so i have updated recently because my internet has been so slow its made it impossible but i rang up BT and told them off so all is good in the world =) also i have been very ill, this happens every so often and it takes me awhile to recover so while i'm ill all my energy has to go into cleaning the house and cooking meals otherwise i would be living like a pig so sorry for the delay. okay this chapter is a short one but i kinda changed which direction i wanted to take the story in =) so please review no flames if there is anything bugging you then i would prefure it to be put in a gentle manner i'm a sensitive soul =) much love!

Ordeanna awoke the next morning although this time long before Legolas. She planned on seeing the healer before he suspected anything, and also she hoped it would allow her to escape her ladies. Perhaps today she could avoid them completely, she would have preferred to have made her own friends but it seemed that Legolas may have thought her to be too shy to do so herself.

Slipping out of bed quietly Ordeanna opened her wardrobe and ran her hand over the dresses trying to find one of her own dresses. Finally she found a light blue dress the neckline low and off the shoulders the sleeves long and draping with a silver thread adorning the dress in the shape of branches holding blossoms. Replacing her chemise with simple loose underwear Ordeanna pulled the dress over her head soothing it over her body.

Sitting at her dressing table she saw Legolas sleeping in the bed behind her in the mirror. Watching him Ordeanna realised she hardly knew the elf. He had found her, saved her, he had visited many times but the elf she had known was different to this prince. When he had visited her he had been attentive and sweet, now he was always away, only to come back at night and touch her with little conversation.

It was almost like he cared not for her any more, now that he had her he didn't feel as if he needed to try and keep her. It was unlike she would ever leave him, non the less she loved him but his mind seemed to wonder so much while they were together often he would walk in throw her down onto the bed and take his day's anger and frustration and pour it into his love making. She loved it when he touched her skin but it had been so long since he had spent the day with her, either in the gardens or listening to the music the minstrels often played in the library. She saw him at feasts and they danced and ate together but that wasn't often enough for Ordeanna's taste.

Ordeanna took a deep breathe and quietly exited the room her foot steps hurried hoping she would not cross the path of anyone as she found the healing halls. Stepping inside she found a blonde haired elleth reading a book quietly in the corner. Looking up as Ordeanna entered the room she jumped to her feet curtseying before her.

"My princess, how can I help with you today?"

"I, I need to have a pregnancy confirmed," mumbled Ordeanna as she sat on a bed. The healer nodded indicating for her to lie down. The healers soft hands ran themselves over her stomach and gently pressed around her abdomen. The healer looked up at Ordeanna and smiled pulling her hands away from her stomach. "Aye, you are, you should be due 11 months time, have you told the prince you are here?"

Ordeanna thought for a moment and then looked up at the healer. "Yes, we've decided to be quiet about it until it is needed to be said, I would be much obliged if you would also keep this news to yourself," Ordeanna said as she stood back up. "Thank you for your time." Without another word Ordeanna left the room her thoughts going wild in her head. She hadn't expected to become a mother so soon she had hoped to enjoy her husbands company for a few hundred years and then eventually have children.

It seemed the Valar had different idea's. As Ordeanna wondered back to her room she came to a halt as she heard hushed voices round the corner, as she listened she realised one of the voices was Legolas. Discretely Ordeanna poked her head round the corner, there she saw the elleth who had once glared at her at court and her husband. Both close, inches apart from each other speaking in hushed voices.

"I'm sorry Vanya, we can't, I have told you time and time again, you need to let go."

"I can't, it was but a few years ago that you promised me the earth and now you have dropped me for that girl, she is barely but a child and you would rather have her then me?" cried Vanya on the edge of tears her hand placed on Legolas' chest. Legolas took her hand in his lowering it away from him.

"I can't not now, we are no more you must accept this," started Legolas stopping as she saw Ordeanna step out from behind the corner. Her lip curled up her eyes brimming with tears she slowly stepped forward taking in a shaky breathe threatening her to start sobbing. Standing up straight Ordeanna walked past the two elves. As she walked past Legolas let go of Vanya's hand and followed Ordeanna leaving a stunned Vanya behind. As they turned a corner away from the view of Vanya Ordeanna's steps became quicker and more desperate as the tears threatened more and more each second to pass her eyes and break her into sobs. As they reached their bedroom door Ordeanna was also running Legolas striding close behind her. Throwing open the doors strode over to the sofa clinging onto the back her breathing heaving tears streaming down her face. Legolas carefully closed the doors behind them and turned to her waiting for her to talk. After several moments her eyes darted to him.

"How long ago? How long has it been since you last told her you would give yourself totally to her."

"Three years," Legolas said simply trying to stay calm hoping he could calm her down and talk rationally with her.

Ordeanna found her breath caught in her throat, it was but four years ago that their romance had started, and more then 55 years since he had found her and the lady had told him of their future.

"All this time, you have been with her, knowing that we were for each other? You telling her you would marry her, lying to her, lying to me!" She cried out loosing her grip on the sofa, sliding down to the floor.

"There was no excuse for my behaviour. I can only beg for your forgiveness, please I love you so much! I can't bear having you this upset with me," he begged dropping to his knees beside her brushing her hair out of her face. Sobbing Ordeanna ignored him wiping the tears from her face. "My father has received a letter from Rivendale, there is to be a council, he wishes me to go in his place, I leave today. I shall be gone for a month at most."

Legolas continued to talk to her but she had already blocked out his voice, he would be gone for some time, she wouldn't have to say anything now about her pregnancy until he came back and then hopefully she would have had enough time to forgive his behaviour. For now she would stay quiet.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the garden with Alya Ordeanna breathed in deeply taking in the last of the summer air. She had gotten frustrated with the attention and had kindly asked that she would no longer wish to have ladies but friends. Melda not long after had taken a ship to the Valinor leaving Ordeanna with Lassiel and Alya. Many elves had been taking the ships to the Valinor as of late as Orc attacks had become more frequent, something was stirring in the world something evil.<p>

Ordeanna smiled at Alya as she made a daisy chain happily unaware of the world around her. In the distance Ordeanna saw the king Thranduil walking towards her.

"My king," she smiled looking up at him from the ground, "Why have we been graced with your presence today?"

"Legolas is not returning for some time, the one ring has been discovered he has joined a group to destroy it," Thranduil explained watching her face turn from joy to panic her hand moving to stomach. Realising instantly she was with child his heart went out for her, to now have to bear the pregnancy alone, properly the birth and if things turned out for the worse raising the child. "He sent a letter for you."

Thranduil pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to her, her hand shakily taking it from him. He smiled and left the young elleth to read the letter and digest the situation. Opening the letter with shaky hands Ordeanna's eyes scanned the paper.

_Dearest Ordeanna,_

_I have volunteered my services to middle earth, to help rid this beautiful land of evil once and for all. I hate to leave you for such a long time, seeing as we have only been married for a short time but I must make this world a better place for you and any children we may bring into this world. When you receive this letter I am unsure to where I shall be, our route may change at any time I shall write when I can. Remember I love you and that I do this for you, stay safe._

_Legolas._

Ordeanna choked back the tears Alya resting a hand on her shoulder giving her all the comfort she could. Looking to Alya Ordeanna bit her lip "I'm with child, and Legolas has gone to fight a war, what if he doesn't returned?"

"I had no idea, don't worry Ordeanna, Legolas is a very skilled fighter I am sure he will return without a scratch," Alya smiled rubbing her back.

"I hope your right Alya," Ordeanna sighed crumpling the letter up in her hand.

A/N. reviews please =)


	5. Sorry My Dear Readers

Dearest readers,

I am very sad to say on the 31st January 2012 at 11am my laptop was pronounced dead, all the work I have done on this story is gone and I have to start again with chapter five and six. I am on the other hand getting a tower to go in my small box room that will connect up to my television, this could happen within a week or it might even be a month or two, even then I truly feel like I need to revise this story and it is not the best work I can honestly give you I can only try and make excuses for my poor work on the grounds of stress. I have recently moved back in with my dad and my fiancé is living in a rented room, but before this I found it very hard to write as my partner would not give me a moments peace to write as I would have him looking over my shoulder every five minutes so the very few moments I would have a bit of time I would rush to finish a chapter. So now when my computer situation is sorted I will be rewriting the chapters, you might find one chapter turns into three to four chapters. On one last note I am looking for a beta as I make a lot of mistakes and also there are some occasions where as I need someone to help make certain sentences not so… amateur.

I hope you will all stick with me while this story is on hiatus.

ButterflyDontFlyAway

(You might notice the change in my penname, I wasn't feeling very creative when I had to make a new account)


End file.
